


Death's Sorrow

by Oplotrhp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Gen, One Shot, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oplotrhp/pseuds/Oplotrhp
Summary: Prompt: One day you come across Death, weeping on a park bench





	Death's Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo, this is my first time ever posting on this site or even posting one of my stories so any feedback is welcome!

It had been a long day to begin with but apparently the fates really didn't like me, cause sitting on a bench, weeping, is the Grim freaking Reaper. Death. End of Ends. What did I do to piss the man upstairs off so badly that I have to deal with this now. I want to walk on by and act like I saw nothing but something kept pulling me to go comfort the father of death. Sighing heavily I sit by him and look to the sky, I try to not let onto how cold it had suddenly gotten or how the black cloak that hangs from his bony frame feels like something that shouldn't exist. "Soooo…." I draw out awkwardly.

Instantly I feel Death stiffen beside me and it was then I realized that one, he hadn't noticed me, two Death's form is very much more human like than I expected. He looks like a well aged elderly man with a full head of silver hair pulled back into a ponytail, framing his high cheekbones and boney face. His soulless grey eyes seemed to draw me in and his boney hands and arms were adorned in jewelry that seemed to constantly be changing.

Then came his voice which seemed to resonate all around me and nowhere at once. "What do you want human?" Was all he spoke for a long moment before sighing and wiping at the last of his tears and went to stand.

"WAIT!" I yelled without thinking as I grabbed his arm, sending shivers down my spine at the feeling, something I don't even know how to describe other than wrong. But it did the thing, he stopped and looked at me at what I could only explain as mild confusion. "Why were you crying? Surely you of all people wouldn't weep."

He gruffed and looked away before looking down at the jewelry and picking at one piece in particular that had not changed once. If anything it looked like something a teenager had made. "That is none of your business human. You know nothing other than what you legends tell of me. A soulless and heedless master, one that cares not for those he effects only wishes for your souls. A heartless monster made to scare people into behaving."

Taken back I stuttered for an answer. "But-but isn't that what you do? Harvest souls?"

He gave me a critical eye before sighing and leaning back on the bench. Looking out towards the children playing a ways off. I felt fear grip my heart for a moment before hearing him sigh again. "Fear not, I'm not here for any of them." I breathed a sigh of relief. "You're an odd one human." I looked up quizzically to see what I suppose is a smile on the boney face. "You find me in great sorrow and yet instead of walking on, you come and try to talk to me. You do not fear I'll 'harvest' your soul but those of other much younger than yours. You're not like most of your kind. Most would be asking and begging me to spare them for longer and be grateful I wasn't reaping them. Maybe sad after but it would quickly pass."

I shrug and stretch my arms over my head. "Children are our future, they'll be the ones to run the world long after I'm gone, so why should I not want to protect them? I have a few children of my own, grown up of course, I couldn't imagine my life without my family. What about you Mr. Reaper?" That seemed to truly stump him and make him return to playing with the jewelry that I now recognized to be an arm band that most've slid down. He ran his fingers over it a few times, lost in deep thought before turning towards me.

"Tell me human, do you have time for a story? My story?" He asked slowly. A bit stumped I nodded my head and got as comfortable on the bench as I could and gestured for him to continued. He huffed at what I guess was a laugh before that voidless voice echoed out an age old story no one has ever heard. "I once had a family myself you see. Before I became who I am today I was just a simple man with a simple life, a loving wife and child…a boy…..You see back then times were much different…" He carried on for hours, telling me of his sad and lonely tale that no one else had been privileged to hear before now. He told me of his life, falling in love with his wife and receiving her arm band as a promise to always be with one another, he gave her his ankle bracelet, his son's birth and sadly early demise to sickness. By the time the story drew near to end I was in tears myself. "…You see now, I'm not a soulless monster your kind makes me out to be. Today is the day many eons ago my loving wife was murdered and was forced to depart my side early, much to early…Lost in my grief I yearned to join her and try I did but instead…That's a story for another time." He stated sadly

I wiped the tears from my face before standing slowly and moved to stand directly in front of the man I now understood much better. Holding my hand out firmly I smiled shyly. "Thank you for sharing your life with me Sir. I would return the favor but I feel as if you already know all about my life so if there is anyway I can let me know." He seemed stunned by the offer before letting the briefest smile out and reaching out and shaking my hand in return. "But I feel it's time you take my soul now." He looked openly shocked. "I figured it halfway through your story, it's my time isn't it? Stress is a killer right?" I tried joking. I actually wouldn't mind going right now, my spouse had already passed a year back and my children are all grown with children of their own. "It's my time, it's fine. I'm ready." I felt Death slowly shake my hand before dropping it and standing up slowly.

"Very well, if you're ready then. Thank you human, for listening to this old soul rattle on, it's been a long time since my story has been told." I smile and give a small bow before straightening. "Take ahold of my arm and close your eyes." He instructed holding out his arm. I did as told, this time not feeling the wrongness I first had. One moment I felt something ice cold then burning go through my whole body before I felt at peace and perfectly warm. I sighed and opened my eyes to see Death watching me sadly.

I quirked my head and smiled. "Don't be sad, all is well. Now you can visit me and tell me the rest of your stories, I know my spouse would love it. They love visitors and stories." He chuckled and nodded.

"I'll hold you too that human, it can be you returning the favor." I chuckled and shook my head.

"Can do, by the way my name is…"


End file.
